


In the Portrait Gallery

by Fericita



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Talk, headdresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita
Summary: Prompt from @jomiddlemarch:The Russian Ambassador (a woman) wears this to visit Queen Anna of Arendelle– and Anna is entranced! Fic prompt if you want it!The headdress in question: https://met-costume.tumblr.com/post/643476971821662208/headdress-metropolitan-museum-of-art-costume#notesThanks @the-spaztic-fantastic for the beta-ing!
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 8





	In the Portrait Gallery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [middlemarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/gifts).



“It was this high above her head!” Anna said, gesturing a foot or so above her own, nearly hitting Kristoff in the eye before he lightly grasped her wrist and then kissed her palm, pulling her into the portrait gallery and away from the diplomatic reception that had begun hours ago. “And the fringe! It moved when she walked with the most fascinating rhythm to it. Like a row of tulips in the wind, or maybe crocus petals. Did you see it?”

“I don’t remember it making an impression,” he confessed. “I was trying to keep Sven away from the heliconia centerpieces the delegate from Trinidad brought. They look an awful lot like carrots.” His attentions were still on her slender wrist and her open palm as he shut the door behind them and guided her to her favorite bench. 

“They do!” Anna sat, sank into the bench really, and when Kristoff sat down she put her feet in his lap. “Maybe I can ask the royal hatmaker to fashion one for the wedding. All in white? Or perhaps green and purple, for Arendelle?” Kristoff slipped off her boots and began kneading her feet and she leaned against the wall, sighing. “Of course, Bulda makes beautiful headdresses too and you certainly loved the one of grasses and pink spinel she made for me when we first met. What would you prefer?”

“You. In or out of a headdress. Whatever you prefer.” 

“You don’t think I need to look more impressive? More queenly? Elsa always looked so effortlessly powerful, I suppose being able to make it snow and ice just brings a gravitas.” She adjusted the crown on her head and Kristoff wondered if she would end the day with a headache again. The weight of the crown was a literal trial for her some days and he wondered if that’s why Elsa had fashioned hers out of ice. If that’s why she’d left for the forest and Ahtohollan. 

“No one is going to compare you to Elsa. You’re a wonderful queen. One who’s already led your people and sacrificed for their benefit. They know that. They don’t need to see a headdress to remember.”

Anna smiled and ran her hands through his hair. “Well then, not for them. What do you want for our wedding day?” 

“I want to marry you,” he said. “I want to do more of this.” He dipped his head low to kiss her, taking the crown gently from her hair and running his fingers through the grooves it had made in her perfectly coiffed braid. 

“Mmmm, yes,” said Anna. “I want that too.”


End file.
